medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumagawa Incident Arc
The Student Council Battle Arc is the fifth story arc of the Medaka Box manga series. Arc Outline The new enemies are a subgroup of Abnormals known as Minuses; Abnormals that aren't merely unhinged due to the loneliness of being better than normal humans, but genuinely horrific, deranged people with powers that defy both logic and physics to match. These new enemies group together as Class -13, lead by Misogi Kumagawa, who, using a school rule, threatens to usurp Medaka Kurokami's Student Council with one of his own, allowing him to achieve his ultimate goal of gathering the elite students of the academy together, and killing all of them. Medaka accepts his challenge, and the two Student Councils face off in a series of five battles to determine which council will take over control of the school. With allies old and new, the Student Council progresses through the challenges, with Medaka finally defeating Kumagawa in the last match, and successfully reforms him. Class -13 is formally accepted into the academy, and Medaka invites Kumagawa to become the Student Council Vice-President, a position he accepts after encouragement from Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. As the Student Council celebrates their victory, the mysterious “Delayed Two,” the remaining transfer students invited by the Chairman, arrive at the academy. Consisting of the mysterious Najimi Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui, the pair label themselves as Not Equals; those who stand above both Abnormals and Minuses. Welcome Losers! The Arrival of Class -13 As the Flask Plan comes to an end, Kouki Akune reviews his report on the entire situation. The Flask Plan will be disbanded along with the researchers and student expirments and the clock tower's underground will be remade into a recreational facility. Oudo Miyakonojou and Mizou Yukuhashi both dropped out of school while Youka Naze remained in school along with her brother to treat Itami Koga. The rest of Class 13 stopped coming to school since the Flask Plan ended. Akune leaves the report with a note that the encounter with Kumagawa will be on a different record. While Akune is walking down the hall, he meets a little girl with roller shoes gliding across the hallway. Akune stops her, saying those shoes are not allowed on the premise and asks what class she was in. The little girl turns around and says her name is Hitomi Hitoyoshi. In the Student Council room, Hitoyoshi is watering the flowers, enjoying the peaceful moment. Kikaijima is worried about what Kumagawa said yesterday about meeting again. Zenkichi gives her relief, saying that Kumagawa's words should not be trusted. Medaka adds in that she did not see Kumagawa in any class roster so she deduced that he most likely will be a center for a new class. Kikaijima asks what is the history behind Kumagawa and Medaka, but, at that moment, Akune comes in with Hitomi. Akune teases Zenkichi a little by complimenting her, but Zenkichi corrects him, saying that she is actually his mother. Outside, Hyuga and Moji wonders if the scream from Akune was from the possible Nonexistant Youth Bill. Medaka introduces Hitomi as the doctor from when she was young and a expert doctor. Hitomi dismisses the compliment, saying it was a thing of the past. She then gets up and sews Medaka's uniform to a more apporiate appearance. Still sullen, Zenkichi demands why she is here embarssing him in front of his friends. Akune whipsers to Zenkichi that Medaka and Kikaijima aren't the best people to badmouth about parents. Hitomi scolds Zenkichi, saying he should respect his mother more, and besides, what kind of mother would ignore the blood stains and slashes on Zenkichi's shirt (made by Kei Munakata during the Flask Plan fight). She corrects herself and tells what her main reason is for coming to the school - Kumagawa. After reviewing him at a young age in her hospital, she knows she cannot let him escape again. She also reveals that all the Minuses recorded in the hospital will gather at Hakoniwa Academy with two Minuses that equal even Kumagawa. Zenkichi thanks his mom but says they don't need help; it's not like Hitomi can come to school everyday to help them. Later, Hitomi transfers into Zenkichi's class as a student. At Ghost Babel, Maguro says to Koga that her regeneration has healed her almost completely. She should be fine by next week, along with her Abnormality and enhancements. Naze, in a maid suit, says that she should have done the three year rehabitation instead. Koga promises to kill Maguro when she is fully recovered. Suddenly, Mukae Emukae comes in, asking that Ghost Babel be handed over as the new classroom for Class Minus 13. The General Affairs Manager’s Battle: Fight to the Death in the Pit of Snakes The Secretary’s Battle: Strip Your Opponent in the Freezing Cold The Treasurer’s Battle: Race Against Time in the Greenhouse The Vice-President’s Battle: Watch Your Step The President’s Battle: The Long Awaited Resolution Navigation Category:Story Arcs